Unfortuenate
by Caxkj The Negative Twilight
Summary: An accidental meeting between an outsider and the two girls who seek answers. The truth was coated in shadows, for he had no place in this world to break its laws. Not even these two girls could persuade him otherwise. Mainly OC. (Book Of Shadows Spoilers, during CH 8: Blood Drive)


**This is my attempt at another story where I write out the thoughts and feelings of main characters, apart from my OP's. It is also another story for Caxkj, my OC, in case anyone is interested to know who he is. I like to refer to him as my Nobody, because I always wanted, along with Kcxja, my "Heartless". Also this is an attempt of my one of my OC's interacting with main characters, while furthering the plans he and Kcxja have installed for the worlds. All thoughts and opinions on this fanfic, like the others, are welcome, and I appreciate all honesty, Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Unfortuenate **

Recent investigations have proven more fruitful than thought possible.

His demeaner was as blank as ever, hood downwards to observe the soon-sunset, he was occupying himself with walking in no direction around the town close to the estate he had a look in. Thankfully it wasn't night by the time he was done, and he didn't have to look long in the place. The estate wasn't used in years, the presence of paranormal entities and insects did not bother him in the slightest. Immune to fear, he took charge in his work and searched the estate from top to bottom, seeking any secrets or research worth looking into. There were a few problems though.

The ghost surronding and dwelling the house was, he confirmed, the ghost of Yoshie Shinozaki. Memories of her past swept up through the halls sometimes, and warning whispered into his ears about travelling further. The being of nothingness, however, took it in stride. He respected ones privacy, but this investigation needed to be done, it has revelance to the plan. And the book... the book. There were traps, he had noted, that prevented anyone touching the hidden book that had possibly caused the curse of Heavenly Host in the first place. It was this book that maybe brought doom upon the Shinozaki bloodline.

Continuing down the street, he dwelled in his thoughts. The ghost was angry, but unlike the progress of the ludicrous walking horror-bomb, Naho Saenoki, he was not haunted by the lingering ghost. And his progress, he dare say, was even more successful than the girl who was obsessed with her teacher. What did leave him confused was Yoshies actions to those who infiltrate her abandoned estate. No resistance, just headaches and paranoia? It was a wonder he managed to investigate the place without much effort, save for the safe and its password. Thankfully his notes he brought with him provided him with the answer. Kxcja was incorrect: notes _do_ have the ability to be useful.

The sky was still blue, he noticed, and the unfeeling being heard of saw no one. Must be a quiet town after all... or Shinozaki's behind it. That was always a possibility.

Recent research into the paranormal activity of this world suggests that the ghosts that have not moved on to the afterlife, such as the cases of the beings at Heavenly Host, is more involved with magic than own will. Of course he would believe this, but right now he hovers to the edge of the idea that it was Sachiko's mothers own obsession with her daughter that created this school, combined with darkness. A theory of his, could prove truthful. Unfortuenately all "interviews" he had attempted with any of the ghosts, even the red-dressed entity herself, proved fruitless; they mostly tried to kill him. It was irritating, and he was more convinced that because the people who died there, young and maturing, did not grasp the idea of accepting death yet like their seniors and was controlled by their emotions more than the opposite. Anger, regret, sadness, rage, these were emotions that he mostly felt emit from them during his visits to the school. Even the ones who were at peace with their deaths did not provide him with progressive information, but he had thanked them for it anyway. Now he just needed, what he realized, was the book, but not yet, perhaps after the gang, the only ones who escaped the school, settles all of this once and for al-

THUMP.

The first thought immediately to him was to watch where he was going, as he suddenly staggered back a few steps, keeping his balance but making a quick assessment of his body. No pain anywhere, nothing feels like its been penetrated by anything rough or sharp. As a Nobody, selfish thoughts on checking on ones own body before anyone else was natural. Assuring himself he must've bumped into someone by accident, he gazed at the person who was attending herself from bumping into him, and the recognition lit in his own eyes, but quickly replaced by blankness again.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked, looking at Shinozaki in concern, who had accidently bumped into someone when they weren't both looking.

"I'm fine, nothing to be concerned about." Ayumi replied, giving Nakashima a small smile in reply, before switching her gaze to the person she walked into to apologize... was that a boy?

This... strange looking person, around Nakashima's age, had a black coat worn over his body, jewellery hanging from the chest of the coat on both side, a zipper that went from the top to the bottom. But that's not what caught Ayumis attention the most, and obviously Nakashima's, but the near-pale skin this boy had, white hair, _long_ white hair, in a style facing all directions, as if he paid for an expensive hair design, travelling to his shoulders, and a fringe long enough that it covered his right eye. His left eye, however, was meeting their gazes, and, she swore it to be true, there was no trace of emotion from it, as though it was lifeless.

She blinked, before realizing she was just staring as Nakashima nudged her on the arm gently, and blushed in a flustered fashion, "I'm so sorry sir. I didn't see where I was going."

Caxkj regarded them both coolly, a straight line on his mouth. Naomi Nakashima and Ayumi Shinozaki... what were they doing here? A thought crept into his mind, presenting an idea of an answer. Yes, they must be here seeking the Shinozaki estate. Either that or just looking for fresh air. It occured to him suddenly that he, indeed, has never interacted with these two before, not one of the survivors. Caxkj, and his Heartless Kcxja, had watched them all the entire time through their experience in Heavenly Host. The shadows were brilliant hiding spots, able to blend in and out of them at will. He felt no guilty emotion from spying on them all, it was neccesary.

His reply was calm, "It is alright, miss. I'm afraid I myself did not observe my own destination. I apologize."

Now, there were majoy differences between himself and Kcxja, his Heartless. Apart from apperances, save similar facial features, Kcxja was a sadistic, cruel, dangerous being that enjoyed the suffering of others and stealing hearts for himself or the darkness. Both mostly. Caxkj was, how one would say, the "good side". He was a gentleman, calm and polite to anyone he cross paths... exceptions are on reasons. However, he was not all "sunshine and rainbows", as his brother, Kxcja, enjoyed to point out. They were polar opposites, save for their equality of power to each other and manipulative ways. He is the one who attempts not to make enemies.

"It's quite alright." Ayumi replied, a small smile on her features. At least he was a boy, the tone of voice told her as such.

Naomi smiled slightly herself, deciding to speak herself, "Thank you for not taking that offensive, sir."

"It was an accident," the white-haired boy replied, that voice calm again, "And I express my gratitude that you did not react badly yourselves." he ignored the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like his Heartless: _Suck up_.

Naomi nodded, looking at this boy with interest again. Despite there being no anger visible on the boy, his words didn't seem to reach his eye, as though the words were something that he can easily use and discard to get out of a situation.

She felt herself suddenly at unease, as if there was something about this strange-looking boy that set her on guard. But what? This boy doesn't look like he intends to harm them, why was she concerned all of a sudden...

"Oh! Excuse me, but do you think you can maybe help us with something?" Ayumi asked, both her and apperantly the boy oblivious to Naomi's change of mood, said boy already made a move to indicate he was planning on walking past them.

Caxkj raised an eyebrow behind his fringe. Now they seek help from a stranger? That is... unusual to hear from them. Or maybe because this Shinozaki is... semi-psychic, to say, that asking him was something out of her abilities. Either way, he couldn't miss an oppoturnity to discover their planning, and he had a suspicion maybe of what exactly they will ask of him. Never let oppoturnities go by, he said to himself constantly.

"If it is possible I can be of assistence, I accept, though I may inquire what this 'something' is?"

Ayumi fumbled in her skirt pocket, before producing a piece of paper with writing on it, "We are looking for a place, and we don't have the number for it. Do you recognize the address?"

Caxkj slowly took the paper from the girls palm, glancing at them both before examining it and the writing.

Now, he had reminded himself in thanking this world before, that all worlds have a special source of power in them, aside from their cores hearts. All worlds posses unique abilities which can affect any traveller who visits them by special means. Example: visiting this world enabled Caxkj and Kcxja to effortlessly speak in fluent Japanese. Transformations, and speaking other langauges suddenly, are examples and muce much more. The worlds were unique in their own way. What was a flaw in this world was that he is unable to read the language, only speak it.

A shame, really, as the information around this world were also partly covered in Japaniese writing, the most important information it seems.

Ayumi watched, noticing the person frown a little, as though silently the language was not something he could read. She disregarded this thought, but suddenly came to the realization, eyes widened that this boy didn't look like a native of Japan, as if from some other country. Yet he spoke Japaniese. Was it possible this person spoke the language, but didn't know how to read it. It would feel awkward to ask...

Naomi also watched the strange person, silently looking at the paper with a frown on his face. Like Ayumi, she noticed the boy didn't look like he was from Japan, but more like he was from somewhere like North or South America, or Europe. His green eye looked concentrating, but he didn't look mad, he looked more like he was working something out. Maybe... she considered this, maybe he knew what it says, but was trying to think of a way to lie or get himself out of this. But the desiring urge to say something for confirmation of the place, along with the thought of Seiko, made her spoke.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she quietly asked, causing Shinozaki to gasp and snap her head to look at the questioning girl.

Caxkj replied by folding the piece of paper and handing it back to Ayumi, who hesitantly took it back while still looking at Naomi in shock. The Nobody practically felt the girls desperation for answers, the agony to know something. While he wasn't cruel, it wasn't in his place; the laws and time of this world cannot be altered during its current "story". He cannot provide the location of the estate, merely apoligize and be on his way. His green blank visible eye met Naomi's brown saddened ones, and no guilt emerged from him. They needed to find the place for themselves.

"And... you know... where it is... don't you?" Naomi asked in that quiet voice again, and Caxkj detected the hint of accusation behind it.

To Ayumi's surprise, yet Naomi stayed the same, Caxkj slowly nodded.

"Please... tell me... where the Shinokazi estate is." the change of tone betrayed her feelings, as tears once again threatened to leave her eyes.

Time felt slow to Ayumi, who was watching the exchange with a mixture of worry and hope. Worried that her friend might break down again, and hopeful that this boy might give them the answers they were looking for. The way Nakashima is speaking, it's as though this person they met wasn't someone who was normal, like he knew the answers but weren't telling them, simply because he didn't want to. Now that she thought about, something was off about this person, aside from his appearance, as though there was something about him more mysterious than the eye hiding behind his fringe. That green eye that was visible looked lifeless, like he himself was... dead. This caused Ayumi to gasp sharply, but that didn't break the staring contest between the boy and Nakashima. If only Mochida were here... he would be able to do something. But she can't regret anything now, they had to go on. And if this boy was a spirit, she will make sure that he won't hurt Nakashima. They were close, she could feel it, and the sun was still setting slowly. After what seemed like an eternity, the staring contest seemed to have broken, and it looked like the strange boy had won, though he didn't seem pleased or anything.

Naomi closed her eyes, trying to force her tears not to make another apperance on the same day again. Opening them and looking back at the person, she said, "Please, tell me. I have to know."

Both girls flinched as Caxkj stared at them both, before closing his own eyes and shaking his head. Nothing can persuade him to tell them the location, nothing that could get him in serious situations.

"Why not? What is wrong going there?" Naomi pleaded, though it was obvious to the answer of her second question. Ayumi glanced at her and gave a quiet tone, "Nakashima..." she muttered.

The mention of her own last name caused Naomi to suddenly look straight at the ground, gritting her teeth in frustration as her tears made another attempt to reappear.

And this time, she let them. Shinozaki let out a "Nakashima!" but she didn't care. She couldn't take much more, the needing to know was too much that she will do anything to find that place now. Tear dripped from her downcast eyes, which were now open again. She wanted to know, she _needed_ to know. More than possibly Shinozaki. _Ms. Yui... Suzomoto... Morishige... Seiko... _she wanted to know, she wanted to find anyway to speak to them again!

"It is not my place to tell you." a voice broke her off from her troubled thoughts, as both Naomi and Ayumi snapped their heads at the source of the voice, who was Caxkj. He stared at Naomi more with an expression... one of that says he's feeling sorry for her.

"W...What do you mean?" Shinozaki asked for her, which Naomi was grateful for, trying to stop the tears and wiping her eyes a little.

Caxkj glanced at the ghost-telling-expert with a look that said he is not intending harm, then back at them both, "This world does not wish for me to inform you or direct you of the path. That is something you will need to find for yourselves."

This only confused Naomi further, as she was wondering now if this boy was mocking her cruelly, or being sincere.

"Who... who are you?" Ayumi asked finally, knowing at last this boy was not normal at all. There was something about him that felt... unnatural, more so maybe than the spirits at Heavenly Host. She felt like she was speaking who was... was...

...not from this world.

Before she can ridicule herself with this impossible belief, the boy spoke again, "Caxkj." revealing his indentity to the two girls, watching as they both blinked at this unusual name. Was that his first or last name?

A voice sneaked its way into Ayumi's mind: _what if he doesn't have a last name? _She wanted to deny this idea, yet something compelled her to dwell on it more. Perhaps the start of another puzzle.

The question was: related to or different to the situation of Heavenly Host Elementary?

"I'm... Ayumi Shinozaki, and this is Naomi Nakashima." she surpsingly introduced their names to him, as if she was suppose to.

Caxkj nodded, "A pleasure, ladies. But for now: I must be off. I wish you good luck on your sear-"

"Is it really ourselves who have to find the estate, without help?" Naomi spoke, interrupting the boy and staring at him with a blank look, eyes red from the tears.

Caxkj replied a moment later, "I didn't say anone elses help." leaving the two girls only confused, before he took a step towards them.

Naomi was aware Shinozaki was placing herself in front of her, in case this 'Caxkj' was trying to start something. But their worries were unneeded as he simply walked onto the main road, stopping next to them, and gave his farewell words to them, "Be prepared for what you face, both of you. The world is a vast place, and its secrets are mostly never for the eyes of the simple. I wish you luck on your journey."

As he was leaving, Ayumi turned around and, to both herself and Naomi's astonishment, exclaimed, "I hope we meet again!"

Caxkj stopped walking, glancing over the back of his shoulder at the two girls, quietly speaking to where they can barely hear him, "As do I."

Ayumi watched as the boy, Caxkj, continued leaving, turning around a corner and escaping her sight. After moments passed, she switched her gaze to Nakashima, looking at her in concern, "Do you want to find somewhere to sit?" which Nakashima shook her head at, obviously wishing to continue onwards. Placing a small smile on her features, she gave the class rep. a look that says she will continue onwards, whether they will get help or not. Ayumi was not that convinced, and it must have shown as her friend rubbed the rest of the tears from her eyes, and cast a reassured look at her.

"I'm fine, let's just keep moving." Naomi stated, ready to continue finding any information.

"Are you sure, Nakashima? I don't want you to overstress yourself..." Ayumi wanted to make certain her companion was in good health before they continue onwards. This could affect them both more than she could think of, and Ayumi didn't want Nakashima to be in muce more suffering than she already is.

"If I don't go on... I may regret it for the rest of my life... I can't take that chance. Besides, we travelled all the way here. Whys top and head back now?" she gave Shinozaki a smile, who nodded slowly in reply. Naomi was certain, she was not going to back down now. The information from that boy didn't help, but that won't make her go home yet. They were close, they just needed to find the right people to talk to. The elderly woman who pushed them out of her house earlier didn't help, but at least the strange boy was kind about it... kinda. There was no turning back, if she could find anyway to talk to her friends again, she will. Nothing will stop her determination.

"Well... if you're sure, then alright. Let's keep going!"

Naomi nodded, "Right!" with that same smile on her as she started moving, Shinozaki faltering behind for a moment.

She glanced at the corner where that boy had disappeared, and Ayumi was still having mixed feelings on this meeting they had. _Maybe we __**will **__meet again, stranger... _she thought, and looked back forwards, walking towards Nakashima, who was awaiting her, glancing at that corner also and they continued onwards to find any links to the Shinozaki estate. They didn't know however was that the Nobody didn't leave fully.

Caxkj stood on the other side of the corner, hearing the girls footsteps leave and continue on their path, his features straight. That meeting, he was certain, was not a mistake. He didn't believe in coincidences, the collision with the girls was planned by the higher forces, for what purpose, he was unaware. What he was aware of now was that Naomi had entered a deep end of her emotions that she was behaving very out of character, which was unsurprising considering the events at that school. And he was certain Ayumi had caught on the difference of his being, and could be dangerous. Nothing could be done, though, unless he talks to her the next time they meet and asks her not to share any suspicions she has of him to her friends. Perhaps she could be persuaded to forget about him all entirely. Unlikely, but worth one. Perhaps next time they meet... why was he so certain there will be a next time?

It matters not, nothing was, in the end, gained from that meeting with them. He almost caused Naomi to breakdown, unintentionally, but unfortuenately; the school had affected her that much.

Unfortuenately, it will take a long time for her to fully recover.

Unfortuenately, another storm is brewing in this world.

And it seemed to be closing in on the survivors soon.

How unfortuenate for them.


End file.
